Dangerous Attraction
by GoddessOfVictory
Summary: They were both very different. She was naive and innocent, until she was entagled with the dangerous life of a CEO, who was known to lose his trust and love to everyone but his brother. Seto x Serenitiy


**Dangerous Attraction**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Hello all, Goddess of Victory is back and it feels good to be writing again.

Summary – This story has both dark and light elements mixed together. It has its own twist just like the one I wrote in my other fic. "Teach me how to love", but of course, this one will be different. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own Yu Gi Oh. Any similarities of plot and storyline are purely coincidental. Warning –rating may go up in future chapters.

As for age, Kaiba - 24, Serenity - 22

* * *

"Forgive me my lord, for I have sinned. I fell in love with the most dangerous man in Japan." The words came out like a whisper of thin air as the girl finished her prayer in front of the candle lit altar. Her palm pressed tightly together with both her knees bent on the floor. "Please my lord, let me repent for my sin."

She can feel the presence of the man approaching her from behind. With each step he takes, it echoed throughout the cathedral as he stride pass columns of stained glass depicting biblical images, one after the other, closer towards the altar.

How could he? After all those times they had their arms around each around never wanting to let go, all those kisses they shared, and feelings that they felt but never dare to confess.

She gasped at the touch of his hand as he sprung her around till their faces were merely inches apart. His lips parted and murmured words that were barely audible to the ears. Before she realized what was happening, he pressed his lips against hers, sealing it with a soft but gentle kiss. It lasted only seconds, but it felt like eternity between them.

He pulled himself away from her and she closed her eyes, knowing very well that any resistance will be futile. He reached into the pocket of his signature white trench coat and pulled out a silver revolver. Without hesitation, he rigidly extended his arms and positioned his aim towards her….

* * *

Six Months Ago

* * *

It wasn't rational, and she demanded an answer. It isn't in her nature to be this hot tempered. It never really was. After her brother came home with the news, she was determined to negotiate a better resolution. She pulled her paper brown mail bag over her head and headed off toward Kaiba Corp tower. 

"It's not a big deal. That Kaiba never liked me to begin with." Joey slump himself down onto the sofa.

"But why, Joey? You didn't do anything wrong." Serenity insisted. "It's not like you to give up so easily."

"Than again, Joey can probably find a better job than running around Kaiba's amusement park in a blue eyes white dragon suite." Tristan added trying to cheer him up.

"No, is not that Tristan. A mascot is still a job." She said softly. "Joey, you always told me to stand up for yourself. Is the fact that he fired you without a cause!"

Joey tried toget his sister tostay out of it, but she had already left the apartment.

_Poor Joey, he worked so hard boiling in that costume every day, trying to earn some grocery money and payingoff my University education. I can't see him getting fired when he didn't do anything wrong. The only thing wrong here is working for that stuck up CEO who always looked down upon us._

She passed by the marble dragon statues guarding the front doors of the tower, pushed through the revolving doors and headed towards the elevators just to be interrupted by the receptionist at the front desk.

"Excuse me Miss, how can I help you?" The women in the short blond hair stepped in front of her to prevent her from going any further.

"I have to see Kaiba"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but this is urgent, please…."

"I apologize Miss, but that's what all the girls always say. No one can see the chairman unless you have an appointment."

Like the sound of two glasses clinging, the elevator chime caught both their attention, and a tall figure stepped out wearing a long purple trench coat that billow behind him.

"Kaiba! I …" Serenity was silenced at the moment he shot his cold glance at her.

"Chairman Kaiba, this girl does not have an appointment; I will call the security to take her away."

Kaiba glanced at her familiar face. Her large brown eyes, her long auburn hair, and her soft round cheeks which glows pink whenever she sees him, He recognized this has to be Wheeler's sister.

"Speak, you've got five minutes."

It's been eight years since the last time she saw him... in person that is. She has seen him in magazine covers and television news, but it was nothing like this. His presence is known to intimidate any one around him speaks for itself. She recall back than, her flesh will heat up and her cheeks will flush pink whenever she came close to him. But this time is different. This time she is determined to make a stand for her brother.

She forced herself to look at him straight in his eyes. She had to agree with that soft chestnut brown hair, those mesmerizing blue eyes, andsharp facial features, he was a handsome man. Unfortunately, no man in the world is perfect. Even the most wealthiest and handsome man have their flaws.

"Joey worked hard for your company. All he did was forgotten to give this kid a balloon. You shouldn't have just fired him on the spot. Please Mr. Kaiba, give him another chance. I mean Joey really needed this job, and we don't have much savings…"

He looked down at her dark brown eyesand an image of a puppy dog begging for a bone crossed his mind.

"Is that what he told you?" there was a hint of surprise in his tone.

Serenity nodded.

Kaiba let out his obnoxiouslaughter as she retaliate a couple of steps backward. "And you believe everything that fool tells you? You are so gullible." He smirked, with a sway of his trench coat, he turned towards the door.

"I know you always look down at my brother, but I never know you would take personal matters to work. Wait... Mr. Kaiba, we haven't…"

"Your five minutes is up." And with that, he strolled outside the building toward a black Mercedes.

Serenity wasn't going to leave this issue open. She wanted a resolution. Either he hires Joey back or compensates him with a severance package. After all, she can sue him for constructive dismissal. Than again, knowing Kaiba, he can get away with a well established lawyer.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba." The chauffeur opened the door and bowed before him.

Kaiba abruptly came to a stop. "Where is Roland today?" He questioned with his fierce blue eyes.

"He is sick today sir. I was called in to take over for his absence." The chauffeur continued with his head bowed down and waved his white gloved hand to signal Kaiba to get in the car.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Roland never has been absent on duty without my acknowledgement. Who are you and what are you up too?"

The chauffeur let out a smile and stood up straight. "I guess if we can't invite you into the car, we might have to result to the use of force, unless you cooperate with us."

"Then so be it." Kaiba smirked. As he was prepared to swing his metal suitcase at the man, Serenity caught up to him and tugged on his trench coat. "Mr. Kaiba, please give Joey back his job." She insisted.

'_Stupid women, there in no time for this!'_

But it was too late. The man who was pretending to be the chauffeur knocks him out cold. Serenity gasped at the event that occurred. The last thing she remembers was someone putting a handkerchief over her mouth and drugged her with sleeping powder.

* * *

Well, do you like it? Does it capture your attention or is it something so horrible that I should delete? Let me know. :) Praying for your review! 


End file.
